jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frequently Seen Terms
For new RPers, or even simply those who are new to site but not necessarily to RP, the terms used can sometimes be confusing. RP terms *'Char': abbreviation for character. *'GMing': Godmoding/Godmodding, an illegal action in roleplaying games that, in its simplest sense, defines anything impossible for a character. *'PGing': Powergaming, in which one tries to maximize his/her character's attributes, such as armor or weapons that are deemed to be excessive. *'MKing': Munchkin-ing, in which one plays to win only, with utter disregard for other players' intents. Said player is often savagely rude out-of-character when confronted with actions. *'Collaborative fiction': RP that involves a text based narrative and players that write a story together to create a RP environment. The JvS Universe is collaborative fiction. *'Hypersensitivity': Any situation in which a player shows a tendency to misinterpret other players' posts to indicate Godmoding when the other player is not truly breaking any rules. *'Rules Lawyering': A situation in which a player finds regulations or rules and interprets them in such a way as to give his or her grounds to accuse another player of godmoding, or to ignore the opposing player's posts. *'Noob': Annoying, most likely some sort of rule breaker, inexperienced.* *'Newb': Novice, inexperienced, but not at all negative or annoying.* *It is important to note the difference between these two terms. While both similar and related, their meanings are distinctly different. Frequently used abbreviations: *'RP': Role Play, a game where you assume the identity of a character of your own creation. *'IC': in character, your actions and dialogue are assumed to be those of your character. *'OOC': out of character, used when talking as yourself. It is extremely bad form to use knowledge gained ooc to influence your character's IC attitude. eg, you may know ooc that the character you are standing in front of is a Jedi in disguise because he has written a post you just read on a different planet, but your character has to find this out somehow. *'IRL': in real life *'FP': Force power :*'NC-FP': non-canon Force power *'GC' or G-canon: George Lucas canon, stuff that is in the movies and anything directly by him. *'CC' or C-Canon: Continuity canon, stuff that appears in G-Canon or links several canon items. EU (see below) is CC. *'SC' or S-Canon: Secondary canon, stuff that is generally disregarded in terms of canon. *'NC' or N-Canon: Non canon. *'EU': Expanded Universe. Refers to most novels, as well as many of the comic books and sometimes video games. *'BIC': Back in Character (used instead of IC sometimes) *'NL': Natural Laws, the rules you must follow, found in the Guide forum. *'JvS': Jedi vs Sith *'PC': Principal Character. Your main character, people cannot 'call' damage or actions on your PC. You alone can write their death or injury. You can write with more than one account, having multiple PCs. However it is preferred you keep their stories separate, in order to avoid tipping the balance your way in a conflict plot. Using multiple PCs in a conflict may lead to an infraction report and investigation. *'NPC': Non-principal Character. NPCs are extra characters played from the same account to enhance the story. They are the equivalent of the 'extra' actors of the Universe. Some people invent them as needed - perhaps for a single scene - and some people write a continuous NPC that is very different to their PC to give them variety in their writing. Others write them with the plan to 'graduate' them to PCs when their current character dies. Either way, an NPC cannot be as powerful as a PC character, and one-on-one should pose a minimal threat. However an army of NPCs controlled by another player, while not as strong individually, could still conceivably swarm a PC through sheer numbers. *'TG': The Traveler's Guide to the JvS Universe, the 'book' every player is 'given' in JvS, a forum that tells you everything you need to know about the Universe. *'WP': Wookieepedia, useful for in-Universe knowledge and allowed in most cases as a point of reference by the Whills; also referred to as Wooki *'JvSWiki': the wiki for Jedi Versus Sith Wiki; created and maintained by the players. *'RL': Real Life (as in "I am having RL issues") *'PM': Personal Message Some Frequently Used Star Wars Terms: *'SW': Star Wars *'MC': Mon Calamari *'TPM/PM': The Phantom Menace *'AotC/AOTC': Attack of the Clones *'RotS/ROTS': Revenge of the Sith *'ANH/NH': A New Hope *'TESB/ESB': The Empire Strikes Back *'RotJ/ROTJ': Return of the Jedi *'KotOR/KOTOR': Knights of the Old Republic *'EAW': Empire at War *'ABY': After the Battle of Yavin (Episode IV) the equivalent of real life AD *'BBY': Before the Battle of Yavin (Episode IV) the equivalent of real life BC *'HIMS': Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer technology, allowing ships to pass through interdiction fields without being pulled out of hyperspace. *'MCPS': Metal-Crystal Phase Shifter technology, seen as a superweapon and thus banned. *'SSD': Super Star Destroyer. While originally this meant only ships of the Star Destroyer line with sufficient size (such as the Executor-class or Eclipse), it has also come to indicate any ship classified as a dreadnaught. *'SD': Star Destroyer *'HC': Heavy cruiser, sometimes. *'Int'/'In', anything to that effect: Interceptor-class fighter *'YV': Yuuzhan Vong. This is preferable to using simply "Vong." *'TF': Trade Federation Faction Abbreviations: *'IF': Warriors of the Iron Fists *'PI': Phoenix Imperium *'ME': Mandalorian Empire *'KS': Kashyyyk Sith *'KSO': Kashyyyk Sith Order *'EO': Emerald Order *'BCC': Bakkon Curos Corporation *'WE': World Eaters *'NOE': New Order of the Eye *'VSE': Vegemite Sith Enclave *'UFFW': United Federation of Free Worlds *'NR': New Republic *'IA': the Imperial Alliance *'BWP': the Brotherhood War Party *'NJO': the Night Jedi Order or, in Star Wars canon, the New Jedi Order *'GSO': the Grey Sith Order *'FMBG': the Forsaken Mercenary Battle Group *'CA': the Chiss Ascendancy *'CJO': the Corellian Jedi Order JvS 1.0 Terms: *''Main Article: Universe V1.0'' *New players will see this a lot. Before this site there was a completely different site for JvS, an application on Facebook called Jedi vs Sith. This was started around August of 2007, with all sorts of gaming elements, such as 'influence' points and 'knowledge' points, and (added later) 'strength' and 'dexterity'. Soon, after a month, RPing started to develop in the boards, and the mods and devs launched the 'Universe'. This was a galaxy with all sorts of planets on it, like this current system. Each planet, however, was just a wall where one could post. This was called Universe 1.0 when 1.5 and 2.0 were announced. *'GFA': Galactic Fleet Authority *'GD': Galactic Directory *'GPO': Galactic Patent Office *'NSO': New Sith Order *'TSE': True Sith Empire *'KA': Kashyyyk Academy of the Sith *'MA': Mandalore Academy of the Sith Category:JvS RP